Fire
by Fantaticnatic
Summary: ZaDR OneShot. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy!


Screaming, crashing, explosions, crying. That's all that filled my ringing ears as I lay on the hard, debri covered ground of my front lawn, trying to blink the dirt from my eyes. My father, Gaz, where were they? Did they make it out in time? The grenade had broke into our home so quick I barely had time to yell before… I flinched at the sound of a large boom behind me and felt more dirt shower down on my back.

Damn it. Damn it all. I balled my fists into the ground, wincing in pain. Tears stung my eyes and I let them fall, knowing that this was probably the last time I could ever show such an emotion. So much rage, sorrow, and guilt built up on my chest, boiled in my blood, stained my face, it made me let out the loudest and longest scream I've ever done. Full of hatred and greif, full of love. Everything was a lie. I had failed everyone. All that I had lived for was crashing down around me and there was one person to blame. The thought of him brought another throat-tearing scream from my mouth and I banged my fists down, trying to make my anger seep into the ground.

The world had gone dark, red-hot lasers beamed down from hundreds of pink ships above. Irkens marched humans to ditches they had made them dig and shot them one by one, women, children and all. There were explosions, gun shots, and shrill screeching of ships landing from every corner of the earth now. Houses were on fire and everything was in ruins. A bloody massacre had taken place in the blink of an eye. Humanity was doomed before anyone had time to prepare.

My body racked with pitiful sobs, the bitter tears cut through the dirt on my face like a knife. Why? Why was I so stupid? I killed everyone, all because... Another wave of guilt and remorse hit my heart hard, sending more vigorous chokes for air and a pounding headache. I had lost all my tears.

I heard boots crunching the ground, coming towards me and I looked up defiantly at the one who would finish me off. The face I saw made my whole body hot with pure-white rage, and my vision turned red.

"YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ripping my abused throat even more. "You son of a bitch! How could you!?" I tried to stand so that I could unleash my hatred on him, but he shoved me hard in the side with his boot, sending me back to the unforgiving earth. I hacked up blood and rolled onto my stomach again so I could spit it out. Gripping the ground again, I gasped enough air to speak. "Everything…" I started, remade tears filled up my eyes again, threatening to spill over. "All those things we said…what we did…none of that meant anything to you!?" My mind flashed theough several scenes almost at once, reminding me of everything.

"FOOLISH HUMAN." he boomed in a loud, holier-than-thou tone. "You actually thought all those things were true? Ha, I thought you were at least a little smarter than that! Zim would not 'fall in love' with his enemy! Especially. Not. You! While you were being fooled into those stupid thoughts, I could distract you long enough to get the Armada here without you noticing, your ignorance astounds me even now." he smiled the most evil of smiles, letting the venom soak into every word, making it as painful as possible. I shook my head in disbelief and self-loathing. All those times it sounded so real, looked so genuine, and this is what it really came down to. How could I have let myself go like this? Hate was all I had left in my broken body. Hate for myself, for Zim, for emotions, for everything.

"Fuck you." I cried out, lifting my eyes from the blood stained ground to his own pink orbs, void of anything but joy. "Fuck you!" I shreiked at him and spat in his direction. He stepped back disgusted, yet absolutely thrilled. "Ahh…weren't those times fun?" he referenced with a sigh, reaching behind him and pulling out one of his guns. I shook with anger at the sarcastic sentance and with fear at the gun. He saw this, and let out a sick laugh.

"Oh, wait," he said trying to feign innocence, but a large smile cut his face in half as he pointed the barrel down at my skull.

"It wasn't." he growled and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that horrible, heart-wrenching short. R&R please!**


End file.
